Talk:The Enemy of My Enemy
The fate of Makarov...? I wanted to know what you guys thought of what would happen to Makarov after this level. Did he die like most the Wikia said? Or maybe something else? ~Yellow~ Add me on Xbox-YellowRiolu 20:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Only Infinity Ward knows. Cpl. Wilding 20:38, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed, but clearly, Makarov was likely trying to be the leader of the government of Russia, maybe the world and Shepherd was trying to be the leader of the US military, possibly the US government, possibly the world. The protagonists are initially helping Shepherd to eliminate Makarov, but then realize that Shepherd is more evil and a greater threat than Makarov is. I would say the possibilities are: :*Killed in this level. :*Takes over the government of Russia, but is likely more restrained with the knowledge of how he was betrayed and used by Shepherd. :*Escapes to exile somewhere.Tiger-Heli 18:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Nicolai What is Nicolai saying in Russian after he does the flyby in his C-130, saying that it is too dangerous to land? 00:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :I was going to ask the same thing. Odds are though, he's just spewing out expletives about the all the rockets being fired at him, or the couple of Little Birds that peel off to chase him. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 04:19, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :This is the only level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 where http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Nikolai%7CNikolai speaks in Russian (Вот дерьмо! Нет, мне недоплачивают за эту работу! Одни ракеты сколько стоят! Твою мать! Пизда!;(vot depbmo! net, mne nedoelachbaut za ztoo rabotoo! Odne rakyet skolbko stoyat! Tvou matb! peedea!) trans. Holy shit! No, I'm really not paid enough for this job! The missiles alone cost so much! Damn it! Fuck!). This is also the first level where the protagonist speaks in Russian, also the language of the antagonist Ultranationalists. (Acccording to The Enemy Of My Enemy/Trivia).Tiger-Heli 18:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Makarov and Price Something has been bugging me. If Makarov hates Price more than he hates the US (Which is implied to be a LOT), then why does he tell Price the truth in Enemy Of My Enemy? If I was him, I would have set up an ambush and killed Price at a location of my choice. But really, why does Makarov deem his worst enemy, Price, worthy of the truth, or why does he even listen to him? :Great question. Makarov needed Shepherd to be eliminated. He had the opportunity for someone to do it for him, so he wouldn't have to risk his life. Regarding the ambush - he probably didn't have a sufficient number of men to launch one. I mean, they were fighting a large battle against Shepherd's men in the airplane graveyard. It could also Makarov showing his soft side. Who knows. If you still want some help feel free to message me. ''17:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) '' Related question that bugs me - Understood that Makarov hates Price for being being the assassinataion of Zakiev (sp?), but how does Price end up imprisoned and how does Makarov connect him to the assassination - and if he can connect the dot's, wouldn't Soap be a more logical target of hatred, since he was the actual killer? To answer your question - I think it is simple survival. Makarov wanted to take over Russia, Shepherd wants to take over USA and ultimately the world. If Makarov concentrates on Price, most likely Shepherd rises to power and then can use the full US Military machine to hunt Makarov. If Price can take out Shepherd, presumably if Makarov survives, he and Price can reach a truce, or he can always attack Price later on more favorable terms.TigerHeli 18:00, August 18, 2010 (UTC) C-130 Is it really a C130 that nikolai has? or does it have guns sticking out of it and is it an AC-130? because in that case, it would make no sense for IW to use the standard AC-130 to drop emergency airdrops because the C-130 they already designed is more correct. TNT LotLP 07:34, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Ghillie Suit Thanks to the person that changed what i said about soap being the only one that has a ghillie suit instead of just deleting it. Music There is a calmer version of the music in this level, but what level(s) is this calmer version in? Suspension I think? Any way, I think this level's music is the best in the game TBH. JayWarS1903 09:21, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, I downloaded the MW2 soundtrack just for this song, and the song that plays during shepherds betrayal in estate. what was the point of this level what was the point of flying to afganstan just to talk to someone on the radio when you can do that anywhere in the world : 1: Sign your posts. : 2: No you can't. Radios have a limited range - which is why you can't listen to a conversation in Russia when you're in New York. Cpl. Wilding 20:29, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :: The plot gets a bit convoluted at this point. In Loose Ends, Shepherd says he doesn't know where Makarov is and sends Ghost and Roach to attack the Safe House, and Soap and Price to attack the boneyard. Shepherd's real intention is to get the DSM from the safe house (which could incriminate him), kill Makarov (who could also kill him), and kill Price, Soap and the rest of Task Force 141 (who might put together what he is doing and offer resistance to his goals). Price is supposed to be an ally of Shepherd's, but he is really being used as a pawn of his, but he can't just ask Shepherd where Shepherd's base of operations is to attack it, so he needs at least minor trust from Makarov to get that info - hence the term "The enemy (Price) of my (Makarov's) Enemy (Shepherd) is my friend."Tiger-Heli 18:18, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : OpFor Since the Americans and the Russians were fighting at each other in Afghanistan, so what's the OpFor or Afghan Taliban militants response when they witnessed the fight between the both faction? Sitting there watching movie? The OpFor likely simply wasn't at the boneyard, they were cleared out, or they were trying to assemble a force to kill Shepard (as seen in Endgame). --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 07:31, June 11, 2012 (UTC)